The Forbidden Arts
The Forbidden Arts is a large orb of great dark magical power and strength. It was said to have been created by a trio of high-level sorcerers and a sorceress-Rothbart, Clavius and Zelda, who had worked as partners. They were notes of the powerful spells cast by its wielder that were written by Rothbart himself. Role in the Movies The Swan Princess In the original film, the evil sorcerer Rothbart derived his evil magic from the enchanted orb he possessed. He planned to use its great powers of destruction to wipe out King William's kingdom once and for all. Upon failing to do so, he had then used the Orb's power of transformation/Change to transform into a bat-like monster known only as "the Great Animal" to take down William. He abducted Odette and took her his castle at Swan Lake, where had turned her into a white swan for half a night until the rising of the moon. Escape from Castle Mountain After Rothbart's demise at the hands of Derek, the magical orb was hidden deep within the very heart of the castle. Unfortunately, one of its creators, Clavius, was continued to covet its immesne powers and ordered his lackey Knuckles to lure Derek away so that he could enter the castle and retieve the Forbidden Arts. Upon hearing this, Bridget, Jean-Bob, Puffin and Speed went down underground to obtain the Orb before Clavius. The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure Zelda a long girlfriend of Rotbart has written the Notes. She kidnaps a strange bird named Whizzer, a Yake bird that can imitate and here the voices only once. She want to assure that the Forbidden Arts are still in the Castle. She disguises herself to a damsel in distress. And Lord Rogers, falls madly in love with her, but he didn't know that she was using him to get the keys. Once she got the notes, she sees that a piece of paper of the Power to destroy, while the others papers that are not so important. Using Whizzer, she writes a ransom note to Prince Derek and using her magic wand and with a green fireball, she kidnaps Odette, in return of the Forbidden Arts.The seeker gings successfully Odette (with Jean-Bob as a stowaway), and she ties her up. As Derek get the note, he manage to go to his mother's kingdom, and get a piece of paper, and before he goes he said to Lord Rogers: "I fought the Forbidden Arts before, and I fight them again. But I'm not going to lose Odette." Odette tries to escape but Zelda change her back into a Swan and imprison her and Jean-Bob in a green fire ball. Derek meet Zelda who was in disguise of Odette, and he gives her the note and Zelda reveals herself. Puffin and the rest of the friends are rescuing Odette and Jean-Bob. When Zelda has the power to destroy, she tries to destoy Odette. A red Seeker goes after Odette (as she was freed again), and Puffin. Derek tires to break the wand and he did it. But Puffin comes alone, saying with a terrible news that Odette is gone. Derek break down in tears. His tears a visible on his cheeks as he calls Odette devastated. He destroyed the notes and Odette magically returns to life. The Swan Princess Christmas Rothbart comes back from the dead and plans to destroy Christmas. He casts a spell in Lord Rogers's invention the light bulb. And when the lights on the tree go on the tree explodes and Rothbart comes back to life in a physical body of solid flesh and blood. A Royal Family Tale The Evil Force also called the Forbidden Arts, was born long before kings and and queens were about to rule the world. One day it comes out of it crystal but it was horrified to read a legend saying: In a coming day there will be a Swan Princess. She will Usher in an age of Goodness. And in her Presence Pure Evil will not survive. Behold The Glowing Stone Must be kept hidden For if evil process it It will have the power to withstand the presence of the Swan Princess and destroy her. Then he searched for the glowing stone but he fails and he was worried. The he made a horrible plan. He writes the: In a coming day an evil Swan Princess will usher in an age of despair. Centuries later Odette the Princess was born. But in the end of the move he nearly destroys Odette but he disappears as Skully a flying Squirrel breaks the crystal. He also is the responsible for burning Alise's house and killing her father. He imprisons Alise in a cellar inside the cave. He appears as a glowing fire ball. His tale is a black cloud of smoke. Gallery The forbidden arts.jpg Forbidden arts.png Odette with the Forrbiden Arts..jpg Clavius the Magic-Shaper.jpg Trivia * In the first three movies, it was shown to a large, orange-colored orb that is sentient and autonomous with a mind and will of its own; such as when it had created a red cushion to prevent itself from falling to the ground and obliterating everything and everyone. However, in A Royal Family Tale, the Forbidden Arts' origins are explained differently; as an evil force from the underworld that used the magical orb as its source of power. Category:Rothbart Category:Zelda Category:Clavius Category:Objects Category:Evil Spells. Category:Swan Princess